


旁白出来挨打

by bandtbaozi



Series: When someone carry a torch [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:59:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandtbaozi/pseuds/bandtbaozi
Summary: 《When someone carry a torch》系列第一篇FILE：01标题：旁白出来挨打作者：BANDT包子配对：SS/HP，GG/AD级别：PG-13简介：假如某天大家突然能听到旁白……声明：看了个大佬的文笑得满地打滚，觉得这个梗好好玩，忍不住拿来借鉴下。设定是旁白像广播一样大家都能听到，原梗来自段视频《论旁白杀死主角的各种方法》，上B站搜一下就能看到，手机发不了链接。我庄严宣誓我不拥有这些角色和创意。





	旁白出来挨打

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《When someone carry a torch》系列第一篇
> 
> FILE：01
> 
> 标题：旁白出来挨打
> 
> 作者：BANDT包子
> 
> 配对：SS/HP，GG/AD
> 
> 级别：PG-13
> 
> 简介：假如某天大家突然能听到旁白……
> 
> 声明：看了个大佬的文笑得满地打滚，觉得这个梗好好玩，忍不住拿来借鉴下。设定是旁白像广播一样大家都能听到，原梗来自段视频《论旁白杀死主角的各种方法》，上B站搜一下就能看到，手机发不了链接。
> 
> 我庄严宣誓我不拥有这些角色和创意。

 

 

斯内普走向霍格沃茨大礼堂。

 

脖子上的伤口还在隐隐作痛，但比一个月前好太多。

 

他忍不住自嘲，作为一个臭名昭著的食死徒，袭击邓布利多的主犯，他居然能活到大战结束后，甚至当他躺在圣芒戈被蛇毒侵蚀昏迷不醒的时候，获得最终胜利的救世主阁下和从重伤中苏醒过来的邓布利多联合为他作证，不仅推翻所有对他不利的指控，还将他抬上一个前所未有的孤胆英雄的高度。

 

这还真是见了鬼的令人开心！

 

礼堂里只有稀稀拉拉的不到二十人，集中坐在一条完整干净的长桌上，战争残留的痕迹尚未完全消除，破损墙壁只是进行了简单的修缮，几千只蜡烛没来得及重新安置在半空，只是随便镶了个巨大的魔法光球暂时替代。

 

当斯内普走进来时，所有人都停下用餐，将视线齐齐转向他。

 

“西弗勒斯，你来了！”邓布利多站起来张开双手，迎接这位最忠诚最勇敢的间谍，“听到你正在恢复的消息我真高兴，但没想到你这么快就醒来并出院了，来一份柠檬雪宝吗？”

 

“不用了。”

 

这时候，一个奇怪的声音从屋顶上传来。

 

（斯内普此刻被淡淡的喜悦围绕着，心潮澎湃起伏，但他绝对不会表露在脸上。）

 

“谁在说话？”斯内普警觉地抽出魔杖。

 

（为了取信伏地魔，一年前他对着邓布利多施展了一个强大的咒语，魔力毁掉老人右手诅咒的同时，也极有可能对邓布利多本人产生伤害。看着对方完好无损地站在眼前，他暗暗松了一口气，此前他一直担心——）

 

“西弗勒斯是个善良的孩子，我就知道。”老校长快乐地说。

 

（——邓布利多就算醒来也会大脑损伤严重，变得比以前更疯癫。）

 

看了一眼不自然挪开视线的斯内普，邓布利多摸了摸自己断开的鼻梁。

 

“阿不思，这就是你说的那个年轻人？”坐在邓布利多身旁、一位从没见过的老人开口说话，他苍老消瘦，双眼瞳色不一，但有一种久居上位带来的气势。

 

“对，这就是我向你提过的西弗勒斯·斯内普，霍格沃茨有史以来最年轻的校长。”

 

“只是暂代。”斯内普说，“既然你已经痊愈了——”

 

“但我觉得你做得非常好，西弗勒斯。”

 

（格林德沃眯着眼睛打量着斯内普，这几日，邓布利多说得最多的除了波特和他的好伙伴们以外，就是他了——）

 

斯内普挑起眉梢，看向陌生老人：“如果我刚刚没有听错，那个声音说阁下是……格林德沃？”

 

“也许我们可以坐下来聊。”邓布利多说。

 

“在此之前，难道我们不应该弄清楚，到底是谁在——装神弄鬼！”斯内普一个咒语打出去，屋顶上的魔法光球“滋啦”一声熄灭了，屋子里陷入黑暗。

 

（然而斯内普也不知道那个奇怪的声音是什么，因为它好像来自于空气，从四面八方传入耳道，擅长反咒的黑魔法防御术大师在这一刻竟然有些无从下手。）

 

那个字正腔圆、仿若最标准的新闻播报员的声音继续说话。

 

“啪”地一声，邓布利多的魔杖尖端冒出一个加强版的荧光闪烁。

 

“这座古老城堡总是存在数不尽的秘密。”他说，“也许穷极一生你也无法完整探索出她藏在面纱后的美丽脸庞。”

 

（事实上，邓布利多也不知道发生了什么。）

 

“咳！”

 

（不久前拯救了世界的救世主哈利·波特和其他人一样，努力忍住不让自己发出笑声。）

 

“还真是多谢你了。”哈利尴尬地挠挠头发，“乔治，弗雷德！别闹了！”

 

（哈利小声对双胞胎说。）

 

“什么？”

 

（双胞胎之一瞪大了无辜的双眼。）

 

“你弄错了，哈利，这可与我们无关！”

 

（双胞胎之二立刻说。）

 

“如果有什么魔法能做到这一点，请马上联系我们！”

 

（双胞胎之一说。）

 

“我们一定会把这项了不起的发明加入韦斯莱笑话店经典产品系列！”

 

（双胞胎之二说。）

 

“嗨，兄弟，虽然不知道你是谁，但是劳烦能不能别这样称呼我们？”

 

（弗雷德拧着眉头说——他就是那个双胞胎之一。）

 

“……”

 

（双胞胎生平第一次感受到什么叫无话可说。）

 

“等等——”哈利突然说，“邓布利多教授，你不认为这个声音有点像是——比如旁白之类的东西。”

 

“啊，确实如此，非常相似。”

 

（旁白，就是辅助描述故事情节、人物心理并加以叙述、抒情或议论的画外之音。）

 

“这算是自我介绍吗？”哈利好笑地说。

 

“为什么会有这种东西？”罗恩问。

 

“谁知道呢，太诡异了，旁白怎么会被我听到，何况为什么我们的世界会有旁白？”赫敏说，“难道我们是小说，或者电影什么的？”

 

哈利和罗恩面面相觑，感到有点毛骨悚然。

 

“什么旁白，分明就是有人在暗中捣鬼。”德拉科不屑地说。他十分有把握地看向斯内普，后者的视线正在到处打量，企图找出释放了恶咒的痕迹。

 

（德拉科相信教父一定能揪出这个恶作剧的人。）

 

“斯内普是你的教父？”哈利惊讶地问。

 

（这是一个秘密，他不希望人们只看到他和院长的关系而忽视了他本身的出色。要知道，马尔福家的孩子，绝不能只是平庸之辈。）

 

“你干什么！我警告你，别把这些东西说出来——”德拉科高声说。

 

（身为马尔福家未来的继承人，注重血统和品味的高贵巫师，绝对优秀，绝对强大，无懈可击。但是德拉科有一个绝对不会告诉任何人的秘密——）

 

“等一下！我可以给你1000加隆——”

 

（这个秘密就是——他的发量正以惊人的速度减少，照此趋势下去，他很快就会拥有破釜酒吧老板汤姆的同款发型。现在他必须依靠成打的魔药才能维持外表的光鲜亮丽。）

 

“FUCK YOU——！！！”德拉科用力一锤桌子，怒火冲过皮肤烧成一片深粉。

 

有人“噗嗤”了一声，仿佛启动了一个开关，格兰芬多们憋不住地放声大笑起来。高尔傻乎乎地咧开嘴，被德拉科狠狠瞪了一眼，连忙收回笑意。

 

“那画面简直不能更美！”罗恩捂着肚子笑得不能自已，“哈！光头马尔福！”

 

“你也没什么好得意的，韦斯莱！我有的是金币去买生发剂，你呢？如果遗传你爸爸的发量，也不是什么值得骄傲的事吧？到时候怎么称呼你，秃顶韦斯莱？”德拉科反唇相讥。

 

罗恩脸色不太好看。“我就不该把你的脑袋从食死徒的魔杖下拉回来！”

 

（罗恩生气地嚷道。作为韦斯莱家最小的弟弟，一直以来，他用着哥哥们的旧魔杖，穿着哥哥们的旧袍子，被哥哥们的光环所笼罩，不管是成绩还是魁地奇，都被哥哥们远远抛在身后——）

 

“别胡说！”哈利皱眉，“你不知道罗恩有多棒！”

 

（救世主大声表达自己对好友的支持。）

 

“谢了，哥们。”

 

（罗恩感激地说。但现在他终于有一件事完成的比所有哥哥都迅速并且漂亮了——那就是摆脱处男的速度。）

 

“WHAT？”哈利匪夷所思地轮番看着罗恩和赫敏，他们两个都脸红得快要滴血了，“什么时候的事？”

 

“哇哦！”

 

“我们的小弟弟！”

 

“干的漂亮极了！”

 

“要知道，除了比尔，你的哥哥们还都是单身汉！”

 

（双胞胎之一和之二说。）

 

“比尔交过的女朋友恐怕能坐满骑士公交车，珀西五年级就有了佩内洛。”

 

（金妮说。）

 

“但比尔结束和双手亲密关系的年龄绝对远远大于18。”

 

“乔治，或者弗雷德！行行好，别跟你们的妹妹讨论这种话题！”

 

（赫敏愤怒地说，哈利惊讶地发现她已经很有韦斯莱太太的风范，虽然脸颊还是红彤彤的。）

 

听了这段话，赫敏的脸变得更红了。

 

（那当然！罗恩想，她不就是未来的韦斯莱太太吗？她绝对是最聪明的那个，也是他最爱的那个——）

 

礼堂里响起“OHHHH”和口哨声。噼里啪啦，赫敏面前的杯碗被她打翻了，她眼里含着亮晶晶的水雾，起身扑向罗恩，双手紧紧搂着他的脖子，罗恩扔下勺子和吃了一半的鸡肉卷，抱住她，对她的吻给予激烈的回应。

 

“等等，这样真的好吗……”

 

（伴随着更加嘹亮的喝彩、口哨和拍桌子声，哈利有气无力地说，不知道该让那个奇怪声音住嘴还是让他的朋友们‘住嘴’。）

 

“话题——以及场面是不是有点不大合适？我们这还有未成年人呢！”

 

“未成年人”金妮和卢娜发出戏谑/梦幻的起哄。

 

“这你就放心吧！”乔治说。

 

“我们的小妹妹早在15岁就和男生们打得火热。”弗雷德说。

 

“但其实我更希望她能和一个男生长时间保持关系。”

 

“而不是走马灯似的换男友。”

 

“一般来说出现这种情况，如果不是那女孩是朵交际花——”

 

“就说明那些男生没一个是她真正喜欢的。”

 

双胞胎的表情变得正经起来，暗含着担忧，金妮面色平静地喝了一口南瓜汁，并不理会他们。

 

（有几道视线转到哈利身上，他尴尬地抓了一把乱糟糟的头发。这是一个棘手的问题，他不可能装作什么也不知道，但他确实无法回应这段感情，毕竟他——）

 

“喂！这是个人隐私！”哈利气恼地说。

 

（好吧，也许我们一会儿再谈。）

 

“凭什么不说出波特的秘密！”德拉科怒道。

 

（金妮垂下了眼睑，心脏一阵刺痛。虽然早就猜到自己在一厢情愿，但听到确切的答案时，还是忍不住伤心。）

 

（哈利把自己的头发抓成一团鸡窝。他感到愧疚和抱歉，同时也很难过，他一直把金妮当妹妹看，如果哪个臭小子让金妮伤心了，他一定会伙同罗恩把对方揍成阿不福思酒吧门口挂的那个装饰物，但当这个人是自己的时候……他头疼地扯着发梢，也许继光头马尔福、秃顶韦斯莱之后，还要加上一个掉发波特。他不知怎么的开始联想到，在大家都为头发问题而犯愁的时候，邓布利多教授的银发和胡须还是那么长而浓密，他是怎么做到的？）

 

“对不起，教授！”哈利慌忙说，“抱歉，不——我是说，我没有任何不尊重——”

 

“我明白，我明白，哈利。但我不得不说你的思维真是活跃。”邓布利多说。

 

“也许可以称之为，大脑进水？”斯内普讥讽道。

 

“大家总对我的一切感到好奇，何况你只是想到一个并不突兀的疑问，那么我为什么不帮你解答它呢？”邓布利多眨了眨蔚蓝的眼睛，“其实我并没有特别保养它们，这大概是——”

 

（格林德沃觉得不太高兴，刚刚阿不思向这个波特抛媚眼了。）

 

“……与生俱来，要知道太长的胡子其实很影响我吃甜品呢。”

 

（邓布利多在这句话中间明显卡壳了半分钟。格林德沃更不满了：阿不思对待波特的态度比对待斯卡曼德还要亲切得多。）

 

邓布利多从半月形的眼镜后面瞥了格林德沃一眼。

 

（阿不思为什么瞪我？格林德沃诧异地想。）

 

“也不知道是哪里来的捣蛋鬼，居然敢拿我开涮了？”一直保持作壁上观的格林德沃说话了，带着微微的笑意，可是突然冷下来的空气和可怕的威压让人喘不过气来。

 

（一点小小的寒风咒和气压咒就能营造出使人畏惧的错觉，如果再加上满城飘舞的黑色幔布和藏青厉火，那才是完美的欧洲之王的派头。格林德沃在心中冷笑。）

 

“……”

 

呯地一声，欧洲之王手里的玻璃杯碎成了渣。

 

“欧洲……之王？”赫敏挂在男友身上，表情十分纠结。罗恩小声嘀咕了一句“听起来……”，也不知下文是什么。

 

（欧洲之王……听起来好蠢……众人默默地想。）

 

（什么？原来这样想的不是我一个人？大家意见一致地在心里呐喊。）

 

（不对，重点是格林德沃先生心里想的东西从表面上完全看不出来啊！哈利在心里说。）

 

“为什么要单独提我？”哈利简直欲哭无泪。

 

（就知道这个波特不是什么好东西，和那个斯卡曼德一样。格林德沃狠狠瞪着他。好像阿不思永远能找到特别中意的学生，这家伙有什么好的？他喜欢他哪一点？）

 

“你，给我闭嘴！”格林德沃拉长着音节喝道。

 

（总有这么多乱七八糟的人瓜分阿不思的注意力，他明明是我一个人的！）

 

所有人倒吸了一口冷气——他们刚刚听到了什么？

 

（格林德沃和邓布利多，黑魔王和白巫师，注定对立的身份，不解的恩怨，却有着比兄弟更亲、比朋友更密的关系。初识时的惺惺相惜，戈德里克山谷两个月的情投意合，决裂时的痛彻心扉，随后是数十年的生离，他们害怕，再次面对彼此，举起魔杖之后，就将承受避无可避的死别。）

 

“我打赌这个旁白是丽塔·斯基特写的。”罗恩恶寒道。

 

哈利愣愣地点了点头，其实他完全没听清楚罗恩在说什么。

 

（事实上，哈利早就隐约有了猜测。最开始他感到震惊，但这并不妨碍邓布利多依然是他最敬爱的长辈。）

 

“呃，确实是这样没错……”哈利不好意思地拧着手指。

 

“谢谢你，哈利。”邓布利多欣慰地笑了。

 

（哪怕是在伏地魔的残酷折磨之下，格林德沃也坚决不肯说出长老魔杖的下落。这项举动为他获得了监外服刑的优待，他第一时间来到霍格沃茨，对外宣称是让邓布利多看守着这位前黑魔头比较令人放心，至于实际上……哈利看邓布利多教授的样子，大约他也是十分高兴的。）

 

“所以，你们这算是破镜重圆了？”斯内普双手抱胸，斜眼看着这对夕阳红恋人。

 

格林德沃懒洋洋地开口：“你有什么不满吗？”

 

“我可没那个闲工夫。”

 

邓布利多温和地笑着：“所以我认为，你继续担任校长是个很好的选择，西弗勒斯。我老了，给我的时间并不多。”

 

斯内普看着对方，没有说话，但邓布利多知道这是他默认的表现。

 

（礼堂里的人都为自己的前校长送出祝福。令人好奇，如果他们知道这两个加起来将近三百岁的老人昨晚来了一场激情四射的热辣床战，会有什么想法呢？）

 

罗恩一口南瓜汁噗地喷到正对面的纳威脸上，后者愣愣地顶着满脸汁水忘了去擦。

 

“我的天！！”德拉科惊恐失声。

 

“YOOOOOOOO——！”韦斯莱双子发出了一个调侃意味十足的荡漾音节。哈利疯狂用手肘顶他们，因为邓布利多看起来好像瞬间中了蛇怪的石化咒。

 

“梅林的热战，我是说床辣……不是、不是我们想的那种吧？”纳威喃喃。

 

“可能是枕头战。”卢娜黄莺般的嗓音轻盈地说。

 

“可能邓布利多教授在被子底下给格林德沃先生施展了一个荧光闪烁。”

 

（哈利干巴巴地试图给出一个合理解释，但很显然他失败了，因为这听起来更糟糕。邓布利多重重咳了一声，手里的强化版荧光闪烁颤抖了一下，差点熄灭。他一点儿也不想继续这个话题了。）

 

“那就想办法处理这个该下地狱的声音。”斯内普毫无同情甚至有些幸灾乐祸。

 

“它倒是帮了我大忙。”格林德沃歪歪地靠坐在椅子上把玩着餐刀，“我和阿不思的关系没什么好遮遮掩掩的。”

 

邓布利多静静地看向他，他挑起眉梢：“怎么，阿不思，你还想逃避吗？”

 

“我们之间最开始逃避的那个人到底是谁？”邓布利多轻声反问。

 

“那只是——”格林德沃低声说，“好吧，好吧……我的错，没有下一次了。”

 

（看着他们两人之间的互动，哈利不由心生羡慕。他有一个永远无法说出口的秘密——）

 

“为什么又说起我了！”大家看见救世主脸上显而易见的慌张。

 

（他也有一个暗中喜欢了很久的人。不知道从什么时候开始，连他自己也不清楚，只知道回过神的时候那人就深深藏进他的心里——）

 

“谁能阻止它吗？”哈利虚弱地说。

 

（千万别说出来！哈利大喊，哪怕代价是不用魔法把整个霍格沃茨清扫一遍。）

 

“谢谢你同声传译我的心声了。”

 

（哈利没好气地说。）

 

“费尔奇会感激你的，哈利。”

 

（邓布利多乐了，很少见他的黄金男孩如此窘迫羞涩。看来大家对于能被哈利·波特偷偷暗恋的小女生十分好奇，会是谁呢？）

 

（哈利天马行空地进行一些奇怪的想象，他把飞天扫帚、牛肉馅饼、金加隆甚至穿着黑色长筒丝袜的伏地魔塞进脑海——他以为这样能转移旁白的注意力，但没有用的——）

 

“你就不能别那么执着吗！！”

 

（哈利摆出了随时准备逃跑的姿势——哈利的暗恋对象就是——）

 

“不准说！！！”

 

（西弗勒斯·斯内普！）

 

哈利只觉得大脑一片空白，他慌乱地扫过好友的脸，他们都吃惊地张大了嘴巴，仿佛眼睁睁看着救世主在众目睽睽之下变成一只巨型炸尾螺。

 

“你刚刚是把斯内普教授的名字塞进脑海了……你是吧，哥们？”罗恩的声音变得和卢娜一样梦幻。

 

“是——不是！我不是——我——”

 

（哈利试着反驳，但他结结巴巴的声音组织不了完整句子，他也无从反驳，因为这一切都是事实。）

 

（哈利·波特，喜欢上一个比自己年长二十多岁的教授，同性。这个人不仅憎恶他，也深爱着他的母亲，为了莉莉，斯内普哪怕心中抗拒也要豁出性命地保护他。哈利做梦也不可能表达出自己的心意，因为他明白，他们之间根本没有可能。）

 

“没有，我——”

 

（哈利脸上血色全无。与摄魂怪到来时的感觉一模一样，冰冷的寒意浸透了五脏六腑，他几乎能感觉到斯内普嫌恶嘲弄的眼神钉在背脊上。但他无可辩驳，他对于斯内普是喜欢，甚至爱，那么深刻。这就是事实。）

 

“不！不是！”

 

（就是~）

 

“不是！”

 

（就是~）

 

“闭嘴！”哈利大吼一声，扭头跑出了礼堂。

 

一阵可怕的寂静。

 

（本来就是~）

 

再次经历了很长一段时间的沉默无言，众人瞠目结舌地聚焦于斯内普身上，良久，格林德沃发出一阵不怀好意的笑声。斯内普冷冷地剜他一眼，甩开袍子走出去。

 

“哈利他没事吧？我们要不要去看看？”赫敏小声说。

 

“我哦日绕……”

 

（罗恩说着我不知道，他已经没法好好发音了，因为他的下巴完全脱臼。但他更不知道的是，可能明天他都见不到他的好朋友了——甚至后天。至于哈利会在哪儿，谁知道呢？）

 

 


End file.
